It'll be fun, trust me
by Brittanaslave4U
Summary: Beca never intended on getting so involved with the whole Acapella thing and she never intended on getting so involved with Chloe Beale...but one night, one party and things change...
1. Chapter 1

**It'll be fun, trust me**

Beca never intended on getting so involved with the whole Acapella thing but after she joined The Barden Bella's she felt her self eventually start to actually _care _and now look they had just won the finals after competing against the Treble Makers of all people which made Beca feel incredible although the thought of the Treble Makers made beca wince a little not because she felt bad for them but it was because her ex boyfriend Jesse was In the Treble Makers and she hated having to avoid him during the competition it gave her one more thing to worry about, but now everything was over she didn't have to worry about her choreography or her timetable because she had just won the final along with her fellow Bella's.

As they all herded out of the auditorium the girls all gathered together around the Barden bus Aubrey began a victory speech "Girls I would just like to say that after such hardships and failures that the cream has truly risen to the top and I know that I may not have been the nicest or friendliest leader but I think we can all safely say that my methods have proven effective and with saying that I would like to thank all of you for making my final year of college acapella the best one yet to leave with a victory is like leaving with…."

"Yo blondie care to wrap this up before you graduate?!" Cynthia Rose yelled from the back of the group making the rest of the Bella's giggle. "What I am trying to say Cynthia is Thank-you and with that being said my father is out of town on business and I have organised for a small gathering with celebratory drinks at my house to which you are all invited" Aubrey said with slight attitude toward Cynthia. "A party!" fat Amy yelled. "No Fat Amy, not a party a small gathering emphasis on the small!" Aubrey exclaimed. Chloe leaned over to Beca's ear and whispered "She has no idea how big of a party this is gonna turn into fat Amy is already texting Bumper" she whispered with a giggle. "Well this should end well" Beca whispered back with a smirk Chloe responded with a cute smile and nod which made Beca blush. Aubrey opened the bus door and got on "Ok let's get this victory celebration started aca-bitches!"

"Beca!" Chloe screamed while running towards beca pouncing on her for a hug, "you're here, I'm so glad I was just starting to get bored" she spoke softly into Beca's ear whilst still holding her hands after her hug. "Yeah…..I see you've already knocked back a few drinks" she said with a laugh behind her voice "Oh yeah here let me get you a drink you can catch up how about something with a double shot?" she said pulling Beca through the crowded house through to the kitchen where there was an entire bench covered in plastic beer cups and alcoholic bottles of all types. "Uhhh sure anything is fine really, so Aubrey must be losing her mind because this is the opposite of a small gathering" Beca said smiling. "Yeah…..but I think she's to drunk to care right now I think her and Fat Amy are playing Karaoke in the other room" Chloe said giggling while passing the drink to Beca, she sipped it and was shocked at the amount of tequila Chloe had put in the drink but didn't seem to mind. "So what have you guys been doing for fun so far?" Beca asked. "Well watching Fat Amy and Aubrey doing karaoke has been pretty hilarious so far if you'd care to accompany me to the living room" Chloe said placing her hand out to hold Beca's. "Sure that sounds like it could be of some amusement" Beca laughed as she placed her hand willingly into Chloe's.

Too many drinks later to count Beca and Chloe were lying practically on top of each other on the couch laughing hysterically at Bumper and Fat Amy's Karaoke duet of Britney Spears' Baby one more time as Aubrey was yelling at one of the Treble Makers for getting naked in her fathers Hot tub. Chloe sat up suddenly causing Beca to jump up as well "What's wrong?" Beca asked confused at Chloe's sudden decision to move from where they had been for the past hour or so. "I need to lie down somewhere quieter I don't feel to good" Chloe responded sheepishly. "Oh ok here I'll come with and get you some water" Beca said guiding Chloe through the crowd of people up the stairs to Aubrey's bedroom, "Here just lie down and drink the water" she said placing Chloe's head gently on the pillow. "You're so cute Beca" Chloe said while sipping her water "Uhhh thanks…" Beca said awkwardly while blushing slightly. "No really you're adorable and sweet and Jesse is a fool for breaking up with you!" Chloe said sitting up to move closer to Beca who was sitting next her on the bed. "Actually I broke up with him…..he just told everyone that he broke up with me, but I don't really care that's his issue not mine so yeah" Beca said looking across to Chloe who now had her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Oh well what happened? Why did you dump him?" Chloe asked with an overly interested voice. Now normally Beca would find this type of question invasive but they were both drunk and Chloe was her favourite Bella to be with and she felt safe with her which she had never had with a friend before. "Well I guess he just wasn't what I was looking for, he wasn't I don't know….he just wasn't what I wanted I guess…" she said trailing off as Chloe took her head off her shoulder to look her in the eyes, Beca found herself getting so lost in those big blue eyes of Chloe's they just had so much compassion in them it made her feel so comfortable safe.

"Well I guess if you know what you want then you can go get it…so tell me Beca Mitchell what is it that you do want?" she said cheekily lifting the mood of the conversation Chloe giggled slightly which just made Beca's stomach feel like there were a million butterflies inside. How could she be so cute with her red hair and blue eyes and so sweet and just…..before she realised what she was doing Beca had her hands running through the red heads hair and her lips locked into the red heads with a passionate kiss, Chloe seemed to embrace the kiss pulling Beca closer toward her and running her hand up the brunettes arm to the back of her neck. The only sound was the smacking of there lips together in pure impulse and passion when suddenly Beca pulled away and jumped off the bed to stop and stare at Chloe.

"Beca what's wrong?!" Chloe asked concerned that she might have done something to upset the brunette. Beca said nothing just stared at Chloe speechless then she quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the door "Beca wait!" Chloe yelled. Beca turned around and just looked at Chloe with so much confusion in her eyes and all she said was "I can't….I just can't" and with that she took off out the door Chloe headed after her but tripped on the bed corner by the time she finally got down the stairs Beca was no where to be found, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 1 whole week and Chloe still hadn't heard anything from Beca, a week! This was silly why was she avoiding her, why did she miss 2 Bella's meetings. It was driving Chloe crazy and she just couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Honestly Chloe had noticed for a while that there had been something between Beca and herself but she wanted to wait till after the finals to act on it and she wanted to make sure she knew where Beca stood and after last night it was clear Beca felt the same spark, but that exit my god it bugged Chloe so much she had to know. That's enough she thought, she had to find out once and for all and with that she headed over to Beca's dorm room.

*Knock knock* "Beca I know you're in there please open up, I just wanna talk." And with that there was a clicking of the door opening slowly. Chloe went and sat over near Beca's computer "Cool you've been working on new mixes" Chloe said trying to break the tension "Chloe why are you here?" Beca asked bluntly "Beca c'mon you know why, I just wanna know what happened the other night…I mean did I do something to upset you cause you kissed me first.." she began to ramble when Beca cut her off "That's it I kissed you Chloe, I kissed you and I shouldn't have I mean you're like my best friend and I kissed you and I just ruined everything and I mean I don't even know why I did it I just…." Beca began to talk softer and her voice started to shake "Beca don't do this to yourself you didn't ruin anything I wanted you to kiss me, I like you Beca" Chloe said moving from the computer chair to the bed to sit next to Beca, she placed her arm around Beca's waist. "You like me?" Beca said in a confused tone "How did you even know I was gay? I've never told anyone I've never even really said it aloud before" she said in a scarce voice. "Beca I didn't need to know if you were gay to like you I like you because you're sweet and funny and you piss Aubrey off which amuses me a lot….but don't tell her I said that" Chloe said grinning staring at the brunette. Beca laughed quietly "So what now I mean do I have to like tell people I'm gay so we can date or oh dude what are the Bella's gonna do they're gonna freak!" Beca said in a panicked voice. "Beca you're thinking way too much into this Cynthia Rose is gay and no one cares, I'm Bisexual and no one cares god when I was a freshman Aubrey of all people helped me realise that liking guys or girls doesn't matter…..then she went on about how we shouldn't date anyone at all so our focus is on the Bella's but that's just Aubrey being Aubrey." The older girl said to Beca.

Beca looked into Chloe's crystal blue eyes "So what now?" she asked. Chloe took Beca's hand and held it tightly "Beca Mitchell will you go on a date with me?" Chloe asked grinning, Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe on the cheek. "So is that a yes?" Chloe asked playfully. "Yes!" Beca said blushing still holding Chloe's hand. "Good then it's a date" Chloe chuckled.

**-The following weekend-**

"A carnival? You're taking me on a date to a Carnival! What are we 12?" Beca said laughing as her and Chloe walked in through the entrance gate. "It'll be fun trust me, look it's a beautiful night, there are stuffed animals to be won and cotton candy to be eaten" Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her along towards one of the food stalls "well I can't argue with cotton candy" Beca responded sarcastically with a smirk, Chloe just continued to pull Beca through the crowds of people. "Ohhh look at how cute that stuffed kitten doll is….awww lets try and win it!" Chloe said with excitement. Beca had to admit it was extremely adorable watching Chloe have so much fun and be so excited to be at a carnival, it gave her butterflies just watching Chloe and the more she let go Beca realised how much fun she was really having, it just felt right being with Chloe like they weremeantto be here on this night together. "Ok, Ok here let me try with the ring toss and if I win the kitten doll for you then I win a prize from you, deal?" Beca said cheekily.

"Hmmmm what kind of prize do you have in mind Miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked playfully, "Well you'll have to wait and see" Beca responded with a smile that made Chloe inch in closer to her "But first you have to win me that kitten doll" Chloe grinned turning her attention to the ring toss. Beca threw the first ring which knocked the pole with a clang and missed "Ohh Beca you'll have to try harder than that!" Chloe teased. Beca threw the second ring and it went straight around the pole and onto the floor "you know if I don't get a prize, you don't get a prize Beca" Chloe said giggling as Beca became slightly frustrated with the game. Beca picked up the third and last ring and threw it towards the pole this time it went directly onto the pole sliding down with ease. "And we have a winner here you go enjoy your doll" said the man behind the stall as he placed the Kitten doll on the counter for Beca.

"Well would you look at that I won you a prize" Beca said turning to Chloe putting the doll in her date's hands. "Awww look its so cute thank you Beca" Chloe said cuddling the doll affectionately and grabbing Beca's hand "C'mon I wanna ride the Ferris wheel" Chloe exclaimed as she led them off towards the Ferris wheel. "Hold on what about MY prize" Beca said stopping them in their tracks. "Oh don't worry I think I can give you your prize on the Ferris wheel." Chloe said smiling and adding a wink like she was up to something as she turned to lead them towards the Ferris wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really proud of you Beca" the red head said compassionately as the Ferris wheel went up higher. "You've handled this all really well, it's been almost 2 weeks since what happened at the party and since then you've overcome so much in such a short amount of time. You told the other Bella's about you and you even gloated about how we were going on this date together to Fat Amy" Chloe said laughing slightly at the thought of Beca gloating to Fat Amy. The older girl placed her hand in Beca's and held it tightly "And can I just say that I think this has worked out really well because I'm having a really good time tonight" Chloe said looking up to Beca to try and read the brunettes expression. "Chloe are you going all soap opera on me to try and get out of giving me my prize? Cause we had deal!" Beca said laughing trying to lighten up the dramatic tone Chloe was setting.

"What no Beca! I haven't forgotten about your prize, but I just wanted to find out how you're going with all this I mean you've made some big changes in such a short amount of time you must be feeling something?" Chloe asked with an even more dramatic tone this time. "Chloe stop, I'm fine really I'm doing ok with everything" Beca said trying to get Chloe to get off this topic. "Beca! Seriously I know you are used to being the tough one, the one who doesn't show her feelings and emotions but you're with me, I knew when I met you we would be fast friends and now look, you can talk to me I want you to know that please don't shut me out" the red head said pouting slightly which made Beca's butterflies intensify she couldn't help but find the red head adorable when she was being so dramatic.

The Ferris wheel jolted slightly making Chloe squeeze Beca's hand a little tighter. "Chloe I'm not shutting you out, in fact it's the opposite you're the only person I would even have this kind of discussion with and the truth is I really am fine it actually feels like for the first time in a while that everything is going right for me and I have you to thank for that, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this incredible feeling of happiness and I know that sounds super lame but it's true I've never been so honest about my feelings before until you, so uhhh thanks, I guess" Beca said trailing off as she realised how dramatic she was beginning to sound. Chloe just sat there staring back at the younger girl with a grin that grew larger and larger until it was a smile exposing the red heads white teeth that sparkled against the flashing lights of the Ferris wheel.

"What?" Beca added seeing the smile on Chloe's face. "Nothing, like I said I'm really proud of you Beca" Chloe said as she shuffled closer to Beca in there carriage and moved her arm to place it gently around her waist. "So moving on to other business, what did you have in mind for your prize?" Chloe said playfully. "Well…I was thinking maybe round two of what we started at the party that night?" Beca said grinning as she played with a lock of Chloe's hair that fell on her shoulder.

"I think that is an excellent idea" Chloe said moving her face closer to Beca's the girls lips now just centimetres away from each other and with that Beca pressed her lips against the red heads, they were soft and luscious. The kiss didn't seem to end, with Chloe wrapping her arms around Beca's neck she began peppering kisses all along the younger girls jaw before going back to her lips adding a few light nips at the brunettes lower lip which set off a soft moan from Beca.

The girls struggled to move there arms around each other as the steal bar from there carriage that was keeping them locked in seemed to be getting in the way, it didn't stop them though they continued to run there hands up and down each others sides and kissing harder and harder each time with more force. Beca would never have imagined she'd be doing something like this with someone on a first date but it was Chloe, she had liked her for such a long time now, she broke up with Jesse because she had these feelings for Chloe of course she would stand by her original statement of he just wasn't what she was looking for which is partly true because what she was looking for was Chloe.

Suddenly through all of the heated kissing the Ferris wheel came to a stop the girls still with there arms wrapped around each other obviously forgetting there environment were greeted with an older man clearing his throat "uhh hmm!" he coughed "Sorry girls rides over you'll have to take this somewhere else" he exclaimed. Both girls looked up sheepishly both bright red in the face Chloe had a slight grin on and Beca was just shocked that she had forgotten where they are. Chloe stood up from the carriage pulling Beca along with her "C'mon why don't we take this somewhere else like he said" Chloe suggested giggling slightly while pulling Beca along behind her.


End file.
